roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Warlock
The Warlock is a powerful [[:Category:Battleship|'Battleship']] with a unique design and many Medium Turrets. Description The Warlock'' is a long ship, with Lasers and Railgun Turrets grouped together along the sides of the ship's body. This ship is well known for the ring surrounding its engines, which can be seen near the back of this latest remodel. The '''Warlock' can be used as a support siege ship since it has an array of balanced Turrets and great health. Interior The interior of the Warlock is the exact same as the interior of the Witch. There is a small teleporter pad that leads to a hallway stretching nearly the entire length of the ship. The hallway has three wider openings with a set of three windows on each side of the openings. The middle opening contains one large pilot's seat and a faction-colored neon screen. Advantages * Decent firepower with its 8 Medium Turrets and 1 Heavy Turret * High health for a Battleship. * Can support fleets. * Great ship for sieging Starbases. * Performs surprisingly well as a Pirate ship due to the balanced and great damage the Railguns and Lasers can deal. Disadvantages * Vulnerable backside and bottom. * Lacks Small Turrets, lowering its effectiveness against small Ships. Strategy * Attack from below to ensure that all your Turrets hit. * Don't use it against small Ships. * Try to move slowly behind Dreadnoughts during a siege. * Never rush into battle. Let the enemies come to you. * Approach the enemy base at a 10~20° angle to ensure that all your Turrets hit. * Another strategy is to warp over the Starbase then rotate yourself upside down. This will allow all your Turrets to hit on a large target surface and may prevent low Orbital Turrets from having a line of sight. * When attacking larger and slower ships then yourself, always stay underneath them or in a blind-spot using the Warlock's speed. Version History * The Warlock '''received a remodel in .51a. * Received a test remodel in .62a1 (there was also a bug that removed the Spinal Cannons) * The '''Warlock '''received a heavy buff in .63h(?), having an additional Heavy Laser, 1000 Shield, and 1000 Hull in exchange of mobility and price. * Received a remodel in .64c. * Buffed in .66b, with its shield increasing from 3000 to 3350, it hull from 3500 to 3750, as well as recieving a Heavy Laser. Trivia * When Galaxy was in Alpha, the '''Warlock originally had a mixed load-out, all the Medium Turrets could be a Railgun or Laser, however, then in beta, the Warlock lost this ability. After beta the Warlock got it back due to a glitch then it was quickly fixed and it was removed again. * The interior of the ship used to be just a long hallway to the pilot seat. * Has a more pvp focused counterpart, the Witch. * * The newest Warlock remodel looks much more like the Witch. In fact, the interiors of the newest remodels are exactly the same. * The Warlock has a light blue trail behind it. * ￼A very popular battleship amongst players. * An Older model of the Warlock is featured in the teaser image on the Roblox game page along with the Archangel and the Spectre of its time. * Before the latest remodel, the Warlock looked like this: Category:Battleship Category:Ships Category:Browse Category:PVP Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Siege Ship Category:Capital Ship